Happy Birthday Davis
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: It's Davis's Birthday but everyone seems to have forgotten. But is there a reason for it. A Daikari story you don't like then don't read it


I don't own Digimon

A Daikari One-shot

Happy Birthday Davis

It was a sunny day in Odaiba Japan, and one particular person was extremely excited. This person was Davis Motomyia, the leader of the second generation DigiDestined, and it was his birthday today. Davis's bedroom was surprisingly clean by his standards, at least as compared to its usual messy state. His clock's alarm then went off as Davis slammed his hand on it, stopping the beeping and Davis sat up and yawned. When he looked at the calendar that had the day's date circled with stars on it, Davis smiled brightly.

"Today's the day!" Davis cheered. Demi-Veemon popped his head up from under the covers of the bed and he looked up at his partner confused.

"Davis, what's going on?" Demi-Veemon asked his partner who looked down at him with a big smile.

"It's my birthday buddy," Davis told his partner happily.

"Oh really?" The small in-training digimon asked with a yawn. Davis frowned slightly as his partner rolled over in the bed.

"Yes really, I've been telling you about it for a week. How could you forget?" Davis asked him with slight hurt in his voice as Demi-Veemon snored loudly and he sighed. "Ah forget it."

Davis got ready for the day hoping that the rest of his birthday went great. Davis smiled at himself as he left his bedroom to find the apartment deserted. "Huh that's weird, where are my parents and Jun? Oh don't tell me they've forgotten it's my birthday as well," Davis asked himself sadly and he went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge addressed to him. He grabbed the note off the fridge and read it.

"Davis, Mum and Dad are working late, and I've left already to head to school with my friends, don't be late to school. Love, Jun."

Davis read the note several times over as his frown deepened and he growled. He then scrunched the paper up and threw it into the garbage can. He got some cereal from the cupboard and ate it quickly before he looked at the clock and saw he had ten minutes to get to school.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Davis shouted and he finished his breakfast quickly, nearly choking on it. He then grabbed his backpack as he ran towards the door of his apartment. "See ya later Demi-Veemon," Davis called to his partner and he then locked the door behind him. Demi-Veemon poked his head out of the door and smiled as he ran towards the phone. He jumped onto the table and then dialed a number with his stubby little arms. He heard the phone ring several times before someone answered. Meanwhile, Davis was nearing the school and made it to his classroom just as the bell rang. Davis sighed in relief.

"Safe," Davis said to himself in relief as he sat at his desk beside Kari and TK who smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the teacher came into the room.

"Alright class, it's time for a pop quiz," The teacher declared and everyone groaned in annoyance as the teacher passed out sheets of paper. He then wrote questions upon the board and the class started to write down the answers.

"Hey Kari, know what today is?" Davis whispered to the child of light who looked at him when the teacher wasn't looking.

"It's Friday silly," Kari replied with a smile as Davis nodded.

"Yeah, but do you know what else today is?" he prodded.

"Um, nope sorry, nothing's coming to mind," Kari said and Davis frowned.

"Oh, ok," Davis sighed sadly as he went back to answering the questions on the board. However, Kari shot TK a sad look as TK nodded his head in understanding. Kari went to talk to Davis again but the bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson and the teacher gathered up the papers from the students. Davis quickly left the classroom before she was able to intercept him.

"What's wrong with him?" a random student asked another.

"Don't know, don't care," the student replied as TK looked at Kari and they sighed and left the room together. Later in the school's cafeteria the younger DigiDestined were all sitting at a table together eating their lunches.

"So you guys all remember the plan, right?" Kari asked the others who all nodded in response.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" They all looked to see Davis standing holding his lunch box with a smile on his face as the DigiDestined looked at one another.

"Uh, sure Davis," TK said. Davis nodded as he took a seat beside Kari and he began to eat his lunch.

"You seem happy Davis, why's that?" Yolei asked the mahogany haired leader of the younger DigiDestined who then looked up at her from his lunch.

"You mean you don't remember? I've been telling you guys about today for weeks."

They all shook their heads in confusion as Davis slumped over and sighed. He got up and walked off sadly.

"Poor Davis," Cody said sadly and the other DigiDestined nodded their heads in agreement with the youngest member's statement.

Kari nodded her head sadly as she said "I know, I hate doing this to him."

"Hey the surprise party is your idea Kari." TK told his friend who hung her head in shame and she nodded.

"I know but, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Kari sighed. "Davis has been excited about his birthday ever since the month began; he must be devastated thinking we've all forgotten it," Kari pointed out sadly and she slumped and hit her head on the table several times. "I'll try to talk to him after school, see if I can't cheer him up," Kari said, rallying herself with a smile and the other DigiDestined looked at each other before nodding at Kari in agreement. Then the bell went off, signaling the end of lunch and the start of the next lesson.

Apart from the noticeable fact that Davis didn't speak to anybody during the last lessons of the day, the rest of the day went off without a hitch.. The bell sounded, signifying the end of the day and Davis was now shoving his books into his locker with a frown.

He growled. "Some birthday this was." He then slammed his locker door with such force it violently shook the whole row of lockers and Davis turned and headed towards the door in a huff when he heard a voice call to him from behind.

"Davis wait up." Davis turned and frowned as he saw Kari run up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked her evenly.

Kari frowned as she heard the tone of her friends voice "Davis you haven't been yourself, what's wrong?" She asked him as Davis huffed and he walked away or tried to but Kari stood in his way. "I'm serious Davis, what's going on?" Kari asked her best friend as Davis glared.

Davis took a deep breath and in frustration he shouted "You want to know? Everyone I know and love has forgotten my damn birthday!" Kari gulped as Davis stormed past her.

"Davis, wait," Kari called to him but Davis kept walking away not turning and looking back. Kari sighed sadly as she walked away. Meanwhile at Davis's apartment the older DigiDestined along with Davis's family were setting up decorations for Davis's surprise party.

"Wait until Davis gets a load of this, he'll be thrilled," Tai remarked as he smiled and the others nodded their heads. The door then opened and the younger group of DigiDestined entered the apartment.

"Guys we've got a problem." Ken said as everyone looked at him. "It's Davis, he thinks everyone's forgotten his birthday," Ken explained as everyone gasped.

"He really believes we forgot?" Tai asked them rubbing his forehead as the younger group nodded their heads as Tai sighed sadly as he then noticed something weird. "Hey where's Kari?" He asked.

"She said she's gonna try to convince Davis to come, but I seriously doubt he'll be in the mood," TK answered the brunette who nodded his head. The group plus Davis's family went back to setting up the decorations. They knew that there was nothing they could personally do about it, and so simply decided to hope for the best. Meanwhile Davis was sulking as he walked through the park with his school bag.

Davis started to kick an empty soda can across the ground. "Why is it my birthday they forgot, they remembered everyone else's. It's just not fair!" Davis shouted, and he kicked the can hard. It sailed through the air and went right into the trash can.

"Nice shot." Davis wheeled around and frowned when he saw Kari standing there with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Kari?" he asked her tiredly.

Kari's smile disappeared and she said, "Davis I want to apologize." Davis looked at her before he turned around and he started to walk away. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked him.

Davis stopped and turned around as he looked at her. "Yeah and I don't care, you can't just apologize simply because you feel guilty," he told her as she frowned. "Kari, I thought you'd remember my birthday at least. I mean you're my best friend aren't you?" he asked Kari.

"Of course I am," Kari told him as Davis just huffed as he turned around but before he could get anywhere he felt Kari grab him by the waist as she buried her head into his back. "I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday, I never meant too," she sobbed into Davis's back.

"Then why did you?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you, but please Davis, I'm so sorry," Kari cried as Davis sighed and he turned around as Kari looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please stop crying, I hate to see you cry Kari," he said which made Kari look at him to see Davis smiling at her.

"Happy birthday Davis, I know it's late but still," Kari said and Davis grinned and nodded his head. Kari smiled as she took Davis's hand and started to drag him towards his apartment.

Davis looked at Kari with slight confusion as they neared his apartment block. "Why are we going back to my apartment?" he asked her, but Kari just gave him a sly smile.

"You'll see Davis, now close your eyes," she told him as Davis rolled his eyes but nodded anyway and he closed his eyes. Kari smiled as she opened the door and led Davis inside his apartment.

"Okay Davis, you can open your eyes now," Kari told him as Davis opened his eyes as the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" called out several voices just as the lights came on, and Davis's jaw dropped as he saw several balloons of different colors, several boxes all wrapped in colorful wrapping paper, and to top it all off a large banner saying 'Happy Birthday Davis' in big bright colorful letters. Davis saw the DigiDestined plus the rest of his family smiling at him. Davis was completely stunned as he turned to Kari who had a grin on her face.

"You guys didn't forget did you?" he asked her.

"Of course we didn't silly," Jun said as she hugged her little brother who hugged her back.

"Yeah, you're our friend Davis now then time to give you your presents," Tai declared and everyone voiced their agreement as they all started to hand Davis the presents. Davis received a new soccer ball, a new jacket, new sneakers, a BMX bike, and a wide variety of different presents from his family and the DigiDestined.

"Hey Davis now you've just got mine to go," Kari told the goggle head as she handed him a box and Davis opened it, pulling out a new set of goggles with a red strap, blue lenses and golden rims. He smiled at Kari who smiled back at him. "Oh darn I forgot my other present," Kari pouted as the other DigiDestined gave each other a knowing look.

"Really, what is it?" Davis asked obliviously, looking at her and the next thing he knew Kari was kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock and he found himself returning the kiss. When air became an issue, they broke the kiss as Davis and Kari were blushing brightly and the others smiled and giggled.

"Happy birthday Davis," Kari said.

"Thanks Kari," Davis replied as they kissed again.

End

Read and Review


End file.
